


Darkness Once Again.....

by WhimsyPie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyPie/pseuds/WhimsyPie
Summary: AN: This is mAh first story so sorry about incorrect and wrong things. also I don't really know where I'm going with this story so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. This is being written on both mobile and computer at times so sorry for any wrong Crammer and things, yeah.
Relationships: Aliyah | scaryspicejr/Daithi De Nogla, Brock Barrus/Lauren Barrus, Chrissy | fissy/Scotty | fourzer0seven, Joe/Adriana, Kelly | Nilkski/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Luke/Genay, Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Simone Olivia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

David was lying down on his comfy mattress with his phone in his hand. 

Sighing heavily he threw his phone down In a moment of frustration.

He had absolutely despised the whole start of 2020.

First Kobe Bryant dies in a complete freak accident of a helicopter crash 

Then Alliyah, his short time girlfriend decides out of the blue to just completely ditch him

He didn't know why she left him, truly he enjoyed and cherished being with that woman from day one.

He'd always make sure that he gave generous amount of time to treating her out and spending some quality time eating,watching Netflix or just sleeping really.

Her smile always made him feel warm, no matter what he was going through he'd always push through just to see that goddamn sweet smile of hers.

Now he has nothing to keep him going anymore, he's just running on an unhealthy amount of coffee to keep him going. 

'Maybe I should just give up this whole relationship thing'

David had been through countless different relationships with people, all being female though. 

'Should I try guys?' He pondered to himself mindlessly 

'Nah, probably not my type anyways...'

A sudden thought passed by his head.

'Dang, most of the others have found their soulmates already'

Moo or Brock had found his lover maybe even being the first to be married. Lauren, (his wife) had a child with Brock commonly known as Brianna (but not her actual name) because of a Mario Kart session where Brian or Terrroiser tried, key word tried to get Brock to name his unborn child after him (but being feminine since the child was going to female.)

'Quite the entertaining video' He thought

Speaking of the troublemaker Irish-man himself, Brian has been with a woman named Lanai for nearly five years! What was most surprising for David was that this was still Brian's first relationship meaning he hadn't broken up with her yet

'Not that I wanted them separated anyway. First relationships usually ends in disaster'

Then there was Marcel or BasicallyIDoWrk and Simone. They were also a married couple quite cute honestly. 

' God, I wonder if Marcel has fucked with Simone yet...' He smirked to himself 

'Tyler got lucky as well..'

Tyler or Wildcat was also in a ____ year relationship with his girlfriend Kelly. They already had a small family, they had Kino and Archie with them, these dogs were basically their children. Not to mention Tyler's supportive parents who were probably incredibly proud of their sons. Tyler's parents always wanted grandchildren after all.

A relationship he recently found out was between CaRtOoNz(also known as Luke) and Genay. The bearded man knew the mysterious Delirious (uncommonly known as Jonathan or Jon) personally. He didn't know much about Luke's relationship with Genay other than they're lovers and Geney is Luke's brand manager. They didn't exactly post a lot of stuff ab

Nogla found himself smiling about the most recent news about Chrissy and Scott also known as fourzeroseven.  
They had recently got married which was a huge surprise to everyone since Scott didn't actually tell anyone, not even his YouTube friends. The news got out when Scotty made a tweet saying  
'This is my wife'  
It was a picture of him in a a semi-fancy suit kissing his newfound wife.

Not to mention the thread of comments coming from all their friends was quite the comedy show.

(https://twitter.com/fourzer0seven/status/1218693311080218624?s=20)

But not everything was rainbows and sunshine.

Craig or Mini Laddd had recently broke up with his girlfriend Samantha or commonly known as Sammi. They had been together ever since Craig's accident in ______, Jayy (or the penguin man) was the one who introduced them.

Mini had been taking a long break from YouTube because he was probably feeling mentally drained. 

Nogla honestly felt for the guy. Both of them had been through countless relationships, never any of them working though. David knew the all too familiar pain of loving someone just for them to leave you in a hole of depression and reflection on what went wrong. 

In the middle of the spectrum there were people who were single or people whose relationship status was relatively not known. Vanoss or Evan was a man made of music, literally! Evan had been making music going under as the alias 'Rynx', so far his music was rather successful and he'd been DJ'ing at his tours. (GO BUY TICKETS)

Delirious was a man of mystery. The blue hooded man who loves teddy bears had never made a face reveal, but that was never really a problem with David though. He would accept Delirious no matter what even if he was the ugliest man living!

'Eh, he's probably not bad looking though'

Then there was the dead man himself. Lu Cowbell. (lol)

Lui Calibre

Lui (Luis) had not been proficiently uploading in a while. He was quite busy with his own life. A large number of Dathi's fans (and other peoples fans) were constantly asking why Lui had disappeared, honestly Lui was also a private person and didn't like to share a whole lot of personal information just like him, so even David didn't exactly know why he stopped uploading. But every one of Lui's friends understood that he needed a break, David especially. He knew the when life just caught up to you and everything just came crashing down at one time and you'd just be expected to deal with it. 

Something he wished that he knew at tough times was just to spend time with himself and let the tears flow, that was apart of his life at least.......

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Brian

Wanna record wit us?


	2. Chapter 2

Daithi: ha classic Evan, tell him noice will you?

Brian: You bet your ass I won't say that shit

Daithi: awwwwwww briannnnnnnnnnn whyyyyyyyyyy

Brian: Shut up, I can literally hear you through the screen 

Daithi: (;

Brian: Ok join when you're ready okay?

Daithi: Well if I don't show up, go record without me

Brian: okay ):<

Daithi: Hey, I said maybe so keep your hopes up. ^-^

Brian: Shit Evans being a bitch, see around?

Daithi: See ya (;

David smiled seeing the rather hilarious antics between his two probably closest friends. No matter how many times they did skits and role plays together it never ever got old. 

Well maybe sometimes it did.....

His thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise coming from his stomach area.

'Oh right, food'

David's mind wandered to delicious food creations expanding out of his mind.

'Welp, better get at it I guess.'

Nogla finally got off his comfy soft mattress that had been with him for who knows how long 

'I should probably get that changed' He thought absent-mindedly

Walking at a brisk pace downstairs, he looked at his living room. It once contained happiness and always filled with noise

Now it was so silent that as though he had just said extremely offensive and everyone was just disappointed in him

'Just like Alliyah was........'

He shook those poisonous thoughts out of his head and continued to walk to his kitchen area. 

Opening his pantry was quite useless as there wasn't much in there. It did however remind him of the gangs 'Honey Nut Cheerios'.

Next up was the fridge, gently opening the fridge made him shudder upon the chilling touch of the breezy coldness.

He was greeted with many standard fridge items such as milk,cheese,lasagne and baked potatoes(from when his mother had visited), juice, almond milk (strangely he did not know where that came from), frozen meat and chicken probably for cooking later, butter and a couple of other things.

The perfectly shaped 'orbs' that were creme coloured were what really caught his attention, the uncooked strips of meat and the baked yeast also caught his attention as well. 

David laughed at himself ' They're just eggs, bacon and toast you idiot'

Grabbing said items he decided to make some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with just a dash of butter.

Gently tackling the delicious creme orbs, he cracked them and placed the gooey mixture into a bowl. Mixing them only for a bit he set them aside.

Taking out four delicious strips of soon to be crispy ass bacon, he set them on a oven pan with just a drip of oil

'Nope, not gettin' high cholesterol today buckko'

Setting the bacon to 375°F (191°C) for 15 minutes he decided to let it cook

Taking his attention to the soon to be toast, the Irish man plugged in the toaster and popped in two pieces of bread that sat comfortably between the heated slots.

Circling back to the eggs he heated up a skillet and poured the discoloured mixture into the pan and let it cook for a while 

'Shite, wasn't I supposed to record with Brian?....'

'They probably must have already finished by now'

David sighed to himself. He didn't want to be a burden to his friends, they didn't need to get involved right?

He hadn't told anyone accept his brother and mother about his earth shattering break up. He explicitly remembered Evan had made a joke about his ex girlfriends, he didn't mind though he had completely (to a certain decent) gotten over all the troubles and thoughts that lingered in his mind after the break-ups

Alliyah was different though.  
She had always been the special one, always made him feel different.  
He thought for sure that she was his soulmate but fate had other ideas.

A burning smell bought back his attention to now crispy black eggs Imaginary anime veins popped out of his head as he threw the spoiled black mush in the trash.

Deciding on just having the bacon and toast he slid some fluffy mittens on and slid the oven pan out and marvelled at his god-like creation.

Perfect slim strips of cooked bacon rested upon his food lusted gaze. He slipped the delicious food on a plate and sat himself down on his dining table, all alone. He remembered Alliyah would always accompany him when they were having breakfast 

He shook those thoughts out of his head

'Should I join the guys or what?'

He contemplated on this thought for a while, in the end he decided some recording time with the guys could go well and maybe cheer him up a bit.

Climbing upstairs he sauntered over to his PC and started it up. He was greeted by the welcoming background of his beloved dogs Joe n' Tony.  
Clicking on the icon of Discord he went over to his friends Discord server and looked to see what his friends was playing.

He was baffled to see so many of his friends in a discord call

WIldcat, Vanoss, Terroriser, Moo, Marcel, Scotty, Jiggly, Delirious, Smitty and John were all in a call together

He decided to join the fray and find out what the fuck was going on

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked this somewhat.  
> Um the update schedule might take a while buuuuuuuuut hey I'm busy okay?


End file.
